love always finds away
by othfan4eva
Summary: I have mad it all new so tell me if u guys hate it or love it!
1. Default Chapter

**_This is my first fan fic so don't be mad if it totally sucks ka and I am really not good with summary's....._**

**_And if it does tell me in your reviews_**

_**Couples: Naley, brucas, jeyton, Karen and Dan and Keith and Deb**_

**_Summary: its not anything like the show Dan didn't leave Lucas and Dan is a nice guy too..........this story is in like old times with a strict religion so anyways........Nathan and Lucas are still brothers and their parents are Dan and Karen........Dan and Karen are royalty so that Nathan and Lucas royalty..........anyways Haley's parents worked for Karen and Dan but after Haley was born they left her to Karen and Dan...........Dan and Karen raised her as she was their and Dan really loved her... and Nathan and Haley fell in love pretty young._**

**_Back then if you were in love then you would get married and Nathan wanted that but Haley really loved Karen and Dan and she knew her and Nathan could never be together because of who she really was and so Nathan and Haley keep it a secret that they are together........but they are together at school...... read and enjoy_**


	2. haley

Ok this is my first chapter

HALEY'S POV....

Hi I am Haley James. I live with the Scott family. You see my parents used to work for Karen and Dan and after I was born they left me on their front porch and Dan and Karen took me in as their own daughter and raised me. Dan is the best substitute father, and not a normal one but real genuine father. He tells everyone that he loves me the most out of all his kids, and that I am his real baby girl. Karen is the best mother anyone could have she is there when I need her. She is there for me as a mother and as a friend to talk with when I am pmsing.Her and I are the only girls of this family so we keep the men in check. Lucas their oldest son is like a brother to me he is my best friend and anything else I need him to be. Then there is Nathan wowwww what can I say about Nathan he has been the love of my life since I was 9 years old. Nathan and I started to dating when we were 9 not the real thing then but now that we are 17 it's real. The only problem is that I can't tell the family. Lucas, his girlfriend Brooke, Peyton, and Jake, our friends they are the only ones that know about me and Nathan. I can't tell them because of who I am and who Nathan is .Nathan and his family is considered royalty they are filthy rich and don't fall in love with low class girls like me. I may have been raised as a rich girl but that does not change who I really am. And if Nathan and I were to come out and tell everyone, the Scott name would be destroyed. And I can't bear to see that happen .Karen and Dan are my family and I don't want them hating me. Their all have. Nathan says that they will be happy for us but I know deep down he doesn't believe that himself. So right know I only have Nathan in secret. Nathan understands why I don't want to tell them but at the same time he doesn't. he doesn't just want to have me when no one is around he want hug, kiss me when ever he pleases and hold my hand and me when he want to and not be scared that someone might come through the doors. I really do love him even more than life I would give up my life for him but I can't give up Dan and Karen's happiness. Cause if they weren't who they are I would have never been with Nathan and that is much worse that having him only in secrecy. But ever since we were 10 .after everyone else is asleep (his mad my bedroom are connected) he comes in and gets under the covers and we fall asleep in each others arms .And I wake up I am in his arms and I get to kiss his smelly mouth. (It really is bad).ha-ha

Hope you all liked it I know that this chapter sucked but I wanted you to know Haley and next chapter will be lots of naley!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. authors note

**_Hey guys I am really sorry I really haven't been updating ,but my computer has been down and I wanted to change the first chapter and if u guys hate it or love it tell me so I can stop or go on..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	4. hale ythe new version

_Haley's Pov….._

_Hey my name is Haley James. I live here in Venice Italy, In the Scott mansion. Well I guess you most be wondering why my last name is James and I live with the Scotts so here is my story._

_Before I was born my parents were workers of the richest family in Italy (the Scotts) and after I was born they left me on the Scotts doorstep and ditched. The Scott family took me in and raised me as their own with their tradition and values. They also had 2 sons Nathan and Lucas. The Scott family is amazing to me. Dan is the best father in the world; he says that he loves me more than his own two sons. Karen is such a loving mother and is there for me when ever I need her. Lucas is my best friend and he also takes the role of the protective older brother. And then there is Nathan, what I can say about Nathan well let's just say he is Nathan. You guys are probably thinking what a great life rich, royalty and much more, but you should take that back because my life is far from perfect because I am in love with Nathan. And he is in love with me._

_You see since we were10 Nathan and I had a relationship different from brother and sister and some how we both knew this so we got together and we have been for 7 years. Only problem no one knows that we are together. If they did then the Scott name would be tarnished for ever. And I can not see that happen. I won't let it happen. People won't understand how royalty can be with an orphan. Even if I was raised as royalty. Nathan says screw what people think well run away together and we will live happily ever after but that only happens on fairytales not real life. So some day I am going to watch the love and the only reason I live be married to some other women and forget about me. That is just my life. _


End file.
